


Happy Birthday Waverly Earp

by HaughtBreaker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: Waverly Earp is used to being disappointed for her birthday, but she's never spent her birthday with Nicole Haught before.





	Happy Birthday Waverly Earp

**Author's Note:**

> So today is Waverly's birthday and I thought I'd post a little birthday fic.

"Wake up."

The voice is soft and inviting, but Waverly doesn't want to listen. She knows what today is. As positive as she tries to be on a daily basis, it's the one day a year she normally falls into a slump, barely able to smile yet pressing on. She would rather just sleep in, shorten the waking hours that are usually filled with disappointment.

"Come on, baby." The voice is so hard to ignore. She can hear the smile in Nicole's voice, warm and tempting like the arm wrapped around her waist, gently stroking her back through the oversized t-shirt she wore.

She doesn't want to subject Nicole to the self she knows she is today, grumpy and morose, easy to set off. Twenty-one… no Twenty-two years of disappointment were hard to combat. Unfortunately, her resistance to wake up results in the arm around her waist disappearing. She can't help it but a whimper slips from her lips, unbeckoned, yet unable to stop. It's a reflex, the way she reaches out for Nicole's arm, wanting to be back in her warm haven.

Suddenly she feels the softest of brushes along the bridge of her nose. She twitches her nose in reflex, breathing in a sweet and slightly spicy scent she doesn't expect and her eyes open instantly in surprise. She blinks, her vision blurred by dark red that's so close it nearly forces her eyes to cross before she recognizes the shape of a rose.

"About time you wake up, Sleepy." Nicole leans down to kiss her softly before leaning back, offering her the rose.

Waverly accepts the bloom without a second thought, surprised to find the stem smoothed of all thorns. It's so Nicole to do that. "What's this for?" Hope blossoms larger than the rose and she knows it's a risk because she never told Nicole about what day it was.

"Well, I would think I wouldn't need a reason," Nicole chuckles, pressing her forehead to Waverly's. "I could say it's because you are radiant, and the love of my life," she laughs a little more because she sees the grin spread across Waverly's lips, "and I know you don't like to celebrate it, but I wanted to say Happy Birthday."

The tears come unbidden, a dam broken from years of disappointment and heartache. Waverly doesn't want to cry, because Nicole is being ridiculously sappy this morning, but she can't seem to stop.

"Hey." Nicole hesitates in confusion for the barest of moments before pulling Waverly into her arms. "Shit I'm sorry, Baby. We don't have to celebrate."

"No no." Waverly shakes her head, angrily wiping away her tears because she doesn't want Nicole to feel bad, hates the fact that she's letting something this idiotic have power over her. "I'm just… I'm not used to anyone remembering." She knows she's being silly, knows she probably looks like a blubbering child.

"I could never forget your birthday, Waves."

"I don't remember ever telling you my birthday." Despite her tears, Waverly laughs as she pulls away just enough to press a kiss to Nicole's lips.

Nicole just shrugs, a slightly guilty look on her face. "I'm a cop." She says as though it explains everything.

And it does. Normally Waverly would be aggravated by someone prying into her personal information, but for this situation, she's not. Having been ignored all her life, she can't believe Nicole went to the effort to find out her birthday. "Why are you so damn perfect?"

"I'm far from perfect, Darlin'." Nicole caresses Waverly's cheek with a smile. "But I do love you more than words can say."

"Well you're perfect to me." Waverly presses herself up into a sitting position, not expecting to see the bouquet of red roses mixed with sunflowers on her nightstand, three envelopes propped against the bottom of the vase. The sight leaves her speechless and Nicole reaches past her to gather the envelopes and hand them to her.

"I um… I wasn't really sure what kind of card to get… and I couldn't decide so…" Nicole shrugs. "So I just got them all."

Waverly looks up from the small stack and she feels like she can't survive the ridiculous cuteness that is Nicole Haught. Wanting to be closer, she adjusts her position, sitting between Nicole's legs and being rewarded with Nicole's arms wrapping around her waist as she leans back against the warm frame. "You are adorable." She grins, carefully opening the first card. There's a cute picture of two spoons with happy faces surrounded with hearts. Opening the card, she feels her heart melt at the message. "Happy Birthday to my little spoon," she reads out loud, looking back at Nicole who has a cheesy grin on her face. "Are you calling me short?"

"Totally." Nicole laughs. "But that just makes you the perfect size for me." To emphasize her point, she hugs Waverly a little tighter. "You're the small to my tall."

"I'm going to need you to stop being so cute." Waverly comments, turning back to offer Nicole a quick kiss before she opens the second card. She doesn't understand Nicole hiding her face behind her shoulder until she pulls the card out. "What's the difference between a Porsche and Super Sexy Times?" She reads, feeling Nicole's laughter already shaking through the long frame. She's almost hesitant to open the card but does anyway before reading, "You're not getting a Porsche for your birthday." She feels the blush instantly come to her cheeks and Nicole is fully laughing. "Oh my gosh. I'm dating a 12 year old boy." She comments, feeling Nicole's laughter double. "Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry." Nicole apologizes, peppering Waverly's shoulder with kisses. "I had to get it."

"I'm almost terrified to open this last one." Waverly flips the last envelope over in her fingers. With a suspicious look at Nicole, she opens the last one. She notices the way Nicole's laughter fades as she reads the card. "Happy Birthday to the love of my life." She can feel her throat tightening as she opens the card, humor slowly turning to overwhelming emotions as she notices the inside is completely hand written. "From the first moment I saw you, dripping wet and covered in beer…" Her voice trails off because she's lost the ability to speak.

_...to the first time you spoke my name, I felt every second pass. From the first time you kissed me, to the first time I felt your touch, I lived and died a million times. Every day with you is a day I never thought possible because I never thought I'd find a woman like you. I never thought I'd find a love so miraculous, I wouldn't be able to even explain it in something as simple as words. These past months have been a blessing and I've treasured every single breath, every second and moment I was allowed to know and love you. I can only hope this birthday is the first of many we spend together because you deserve the world, Waverly Earp, and I want to give you that._

_I love you with all my heart which is yours forever._

_Nicole_

Waverly isn't sure when she started crying, but she wipes away her tears, turning to see Nicole watching her nervously. "You know…" she starts, her voice heavy with emotion. "I'm so used to everyone forgetting my birthday." Nicole gives her a surprised look, but she continues, "I don't need you to give me the world, Nicole, because you are my world." She reaches up, caressing Nicole's cheek. "I love you."

Nicole leans forward to kiss her softly, her arm around Waverly's waist pulling her closer.

Waverly sinks into loving kisses and gentle touches, sensing Nicole wasn't trying to push further for more contact. When Nicole pulls away, she gives her a questioning look.

"There's one more thing to open." Nicole reaches for the flat box on her side of the bed, offering it to Waverly.

It's lighter than Waverly would think a box would be and she gives Nicole a suspicious look as she unties the ribbon that keeps the box closed. Taking off the top, she's surprised to find a simple manilla folder. "Nicole...what…?" She begins as she lifts the folder. Out pours a collection of pamphlets for what look like attractions. She recognizes a few of the locations, a building in the shape of a glass triangle, another pamphlet for a towering structure made of iron. Within the pamphlets, she finds another envelope that she opens to find two tickets. One has her name, and the other Nicole's."

"I know we've been working on the curse and I'm all for it. I'm here for you and Wynonna, but your life is more than just fighting revenants. I don't want your life to be just one demon to the next, so I'm hoping that maybe you can take a little time off?" The look in Nicole's eyes is so full of hope. "They say that one of the best ways to ring in the New Year is in Paris and I thought maybe we could start working on filling up that passport you've had tucked away in your drawer."

Waverly can't speak. She's so overwhelmed with emotions that all she can do is pull Nicole to her, kissing her desperately. She can't believe this is her life. A year ago, she was woken up to the sound of Champ loudly getting ready to leave with his friend's for a fishing trip and now she was sitting in bed with the most amazing partner she could ever have.

Nicole breaks off the kiss suddenly, groaning. "Please tell me that's a yes."

Waverly can only laugh. "Do I want to go to Paris with the most amazing woman ever to spend New Years at the Eiffel Tower? You bet your sexy tushy." She leans in for a kiss only to have Nicole lean back again.

"Is that what you want to do? I made reservations for the New Year's cabaret show at Moulin Rouge because I know you love that movie but I can change th…" She doesn't get the rest of the sentence out before tears fill Waverly's eyes. "Waves?"

"I…" Waverly can't even find the words. She can't explain the emotions that are coursing through her, curing the pain and neglect she felt over the past two decades starting to heal. "God you're incredible." She finally gets out.

"This is just a ticket, Waverly. What you give me on a daily basis is more than I can ever repay you for."

Carefully closing the box and setting it aside, Waverly pulls Nicole to her, kissing her softly at first before allowing it to deepen. Nicole's arms are pulling her even closer. The shirt she's wearing is suddenly too confining, too much of a barrier between her and Nicole as are Nicole's tank and pajama pants.

Nicole pulls away once more, breathing heavily. "I should warn you that Wynonna is awake and making you pancakes for breakfast."

"Don't care." Waverly feels just a little guilty saying it, but there are other emotions coursing through her that need to be resolved. "Okay I totally care but… she can wait because someone in this room promised me  _Super Sexy Times_."

Nicole laughs, allowing her tank top to be lifted up and off. "You're right. I did." She pulls Waverly's shirt off. "The birthday girl gets what the birthday girl wants."

Waverly's laugh turns to a soft groan as knowing hands slide over her body. "Best… birthday… ever." She barely gets out before lips cover her own.


End file.
